And there is no Ending… yet
by biancaharl
Summary: An extraordinary tale that tells us about life, the hidden fears that paralyzes us, and the desire to be free. It tells us of the importance to know oneself, to analyze our past and understand who we are and from where we come from so we can know where we
1. Chapter 1

**ODIN DUPEYRON**

And there is no

Ending…

yet.

_Life isn't over… _

_Until it's over _

An extraordinary tale that tells us about life, the hidden fears that paralyzes us, and the desire to be free. It tells us of the importance to know oneself, to analyze our past and understand who we are and from where we come from so we can know where we are heading.

Leading away from the typical lectures of self-improvement, this one does not pretend to teach attitudes or methods we should or should not follow. It is not, in any way, a culmination of worn-out phrases leagued to trivial history. This tale is about human condition, of the decisions made during the entirety of our history and of the most important resolution in our existence, to live intensely despite everything. Between a priestess, a fire-cat demon, a prince charming, fairies and a fox demon, the reader can find part of their own life reflected thus. While making you laugh out loud, as well as cry, the tale takes you by the hand through a totally different experience in literature.

_'And there is no Ending… yet'_ tells us about the endings and eternal beginnings of life. Of the old cycles that close and of the new cycles that open, of all the possibilities, of all the principles and of all the finalities we find during the course of human existence, and above all else, of the importance of living life… till the end!

**Prologue**

Utilizing a very talented story structure, the author, in a fluid and delectable manner, narrates a cluster of beautiful metaphors of introspection; using self-evaluation like an angular rock of emotional maturation, and at last, of existential wisdom.

But the entire process is described in a realistic manner appealing into fantasy as a symbolic embellish that simplifies the comprehension of internal drama of those who dare divulge the enigma that is oneself. For those who renounce, at some point, to be characters of a story written under historical circumstances, charged with the inertia from our past and the consciences of extortion from prejudices never before questioned.

It can be described, in extreme synthesis, that this story relates to the painful and, at the same time, wonderful transition from prejudice into justice, from alienation into totality of our existence.

_Cognos ipsi_ (Know yourself) as a key fundamental.

Assimilating our history and accompanying us always, we can plainly take on our responsibilities, and as thus, the totality of our lives. Each one of us is the author of our own personal experience; it is that transcending interactive game playing the role of protagonist and author we are always in our lives but many times we chose to ignore.

In addition, from the literally point of view, it is an excellent recount that transports the lector in the train of truth, kindness and beauty, to the landscaping subjective of luminescent introspection and poignant that is human nature. (The epiphany)

But in the other hand, in some way, a 'quantum story' since it does not plant determinism in our destinies; instead, prospective statistics based on actual predominates. If half of the actions in our lives were habitually more realistic, the probable scenery of our future would be favorable.

We go designing our lives, for better or for worst, and in that way we are the writers and the protagonists of the book of existence.

-Dr. Federico San Román


	2. Chapter One

The following is a wonderful book written by Odin Dupeyron that left me with a great desire for sharing. With changes added to wed the tale with our favorite anime InuYasha, I give you '_And there is no Ending… yet_'…

_But before I begin…_

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own InuYasha and I also don't own Odin Dupeyron's work.

And now, on with the story.

Legend:

/Kagome/

\Kirara\

#outside character#

**Chapter One **

****

It was a very cold night, perhaps _the_ coldest of all nights, a lone miko(i) was found sitting on the windowsill of the tallest tower in a castle, observing the stars clad in only a sheer blue dress. Like all the other nights, she awaited anxiously for the miraculous signal she has been hoping for since quite some time ago. She dreamed of how her life could be if only the signal would come.

The sounds of a door opening followed by footsteps from the spiraling staircase filling her dwelling brought her back to reality.

'Here she comes again.' she thought miserably.

The door opened and the great demonic fire-cat of fear known as Kirara stuck her head inside.

"What are you doing, miko?" Kirara spoke with that hoarse voice, distrustful and suspicious but always imposing as it characterizes all demonic fire-cats of fear.

"I am waiting for the signal so I can leave." responded Kagome, the miko, trembling under Kirara's presence.

Kirara expression displayed so much fierceness.

"You must never leave this place, not before making sure you receive the signal.

"But there must be a way." said Kagome desperately.

Kirara simply observed her more closely, her red eyes contrasted impressively against the beige of her body causing the orbs to notably stand out from the center of her pale face. Kagome always felt intimidated under her presence. "Someone very important," began Kirara, "was very careful in leaving you under my protection, I am the best guardian."

"But you can't keep me enclosed in here forever."

"You can't leave this place until you have accepted the signal!" the nekoyoukai(ii) growled in a frightening way. Terror overtook Kagome making leaving her petrified on the spot. "There are too many dangers outside!" concluded Kirara swinging around to exit.

"But I…"

"There are too many dangers outside and here you will stay!" The feline of fear stormed out, slamming the door shut. No sounds of padlocks were heard, nothing that would secure the door. The feline of fear knew Kagome was much too afraid to try to escape.

And so, Kagome returned to the windowsill to watch the stars, sighing deeply she waited anxiously for that signal to come. It was a very cold night, perhaps _the_ coldest of all nights.

The End.

/One moment!/

Sumimasen(iii)?

/I said one minute! That's it?! I'm going to stay here all of my life sitting on this windowsill of some tower waiting for some signal to come?/

Ano(iv), I…

/You always tell same story, exactly the same story and I always wait anxiously for the day it changes, for the one day the accursed signal finally appears, that lighting might strike, that the moon might darken or at least that the sun might come out, but no. Nooooo!... By the way, did you know tonight was a very cold night, perhaps _the_ coldest of all nights? But of course you know! You are the writer and your repeat this twice in the story./

That is the closing of the story.

/What do I care about the closing of the story! I am tired, fed up, bored and freezing to death… know why? This night is not only cold, not only _the_ coldest of all nights…it's frozen over! And here I am sitting and wearing only a sheer blue dress. For the love of God! Couldn't you have written me a blanket?

It is so the reader can understand your suffering.

/I have a better way of making the reading understand my suffering. I'm in agony, reader! Not only am I waiting for a signal that has never come, and more likely will never come, not only am I enclosed in a tower at… ??? How tall is this tower?/

I don't know, I haven't thought about it.

/You are the writer and you don't know how tall the tower where you confined me in is?/

I only imagine it's really tall.

/Then give any height you imagine./

I don't know, 100 meters.

/Do know anything about architecture?/

Iie(v).

/I can tell. Allow me to look out the window… You continue to narrate; since it's the only thing you know how to do./

Well… ano… and Kagome looked out the window.

/Thank you… mmmm…/ she hesitated. /No, not hesitated, I'm holding on to the window's ledge. Let's see. Give it 15 meters./

Alright, then let it be 15 meters.

/Good, well as I was saying: Not only am I waiting for a signal that has never come, and more likely will never come; not only am I enclosed in a tower at 15 meters high; not only do I have a beige demonic cat of fear watching my every move; on top of all that, I am freezing to death! Do you think if this night was…? I don't know, maybe warm, moderate; do you think if this night was moderate, the reader would understand my suffering any less? Do you believe the reader is baka(vi)? Mmmm… let me see, this poor miko is being held captive inside a tower, her mother disappeared, she spends night after night waiting for a signal that never comes, her life constantly watched by the nekoyoukai of fear whose- quoting the author,_ "…red eyes contrasted impressively against the beige of her body causing the orbs to notably stand out from the center of her pale face…"_ Add to that, with- again quoting the author, "… _that hoarse voice, distrustful and suspicious but always imposing as it characterizes all demonic fire-cats of fear." _But the night is moderate! Surely, she can't be having such a bad time./

Suman(vii), I didn't think the story would affect you as much.

/You didn't think the story would affect me as much. You didn't think the story would affect me as much?! Did you read that, reader? Put yourself in my shoes for a moment, dear reader. Imagine finding yourself enclosed in a small space, prisoner of fear, wishing to be able to do something to change your life, though you don't dare to because you don't know what's going to happen. And you wait anxiously for that signal that will give you the sense of security to dare to live. Have you ever felt that way? Well, that is how I feel every single night… eternally, but today I've had enough and I am going to do something in that respect. And; there is no Ending… yet. And you, you start narrating!/

Yeah; well… the miko, who evidently was very upset with her current situation…

/I am FED UP!!/

That is… the miko, who was fed up with her current situation, armed herself with valor and…? … moved toward the door? Hey, you can't do that.

/I do the things and you narrate them, understood?/

Her hand extended to the door handle to try to open it, but the door was locked.

/Don't be stupid. In the past page you stated clearly: _No sounds of padlocks were heard, nothing that would secure the door. The feline of fear knew Kagome was much too afraid to try to escape_, you can't contradict yourself, unless your one of those writers that pulls absurd things from under their sleeve./

And the door opened easily. /Doomo(vii)./ And Kagome exited.

Descending the spiraled staircase rapidly, skipping steps so fast, the miko rolled down the rest of the way.

/Chikusho(ix)!/

After lifting her face, she found she had landed at the feet of Kirara. I told you so! Kirara looked at her furiously… actually she appeared disconcerted.

"What is going on here?" said Kirara furiously.

\What is going on here?\ alright… said the neko(x) completely confused.

/Nothing, I've decided to leave this place./

\But you can't do that.\

That is exactly what I said.

\Who said that?

Me: the writer-narrator of this story.

\What is going on here?\ said Kirara again worrisome. /And it should be noted she pressed herself against the wall, glancing everywhere./ Kirara was worried. \Extremely worried. What is this about you leaving? What about the writer? I understand nothing.\

/Kirara, aren't you fed up with climbing up the tower to repeat the same phrases that paralyzes me? Aren't you tired of keeping me confined without you or I being able to do anything about our lives?/

\I hadn't thought about it.\

/Of course you hadn't thought about it, the only thing you ever think about is that you have to have me enclosed up there./

\Demo(xi) it's what I have to do, someone very important put me in charge of your care.\

/In your care; yes, but not so you can have me closed up for all eternity./

\But there are too many dangers outside; you can't just leave like that.\

The plot of the story settles around the fact that you can't leave because of being a prisoner of fear.

\Could you tell 'em to keep quiet? He's scaring me.\

How is it possible to scare so easily an enormous demonic fire-cat with red eyes…/… and with that hoarse voice, distrustful and suspicious but always imposing as it characterizes all demonic fire-cats of fear. Remember?/ I just hope none of my other stories turn out the same as this one.

\Tell 'em to shut up!\ hollered Kirara afraid, closing her eyes and covering her face like a little girl. Hey! I am the narrator here, alright/Alright, alright./ \Shut up! Urusai!(xii)\ hollered Kirara afraid, closing her eyes and covering her face like a little girl. Suddenly, she turned into a tiny little kitten, mewing with fright.

/It's clear now/ concluded the miko, lifting the kitten and petting her/by what I can observe: fear is not as strong and terrible as they make it look like, or in this case, as they write it. Listen, Kirara, how about we leave together and look for… whatever there is outside this castle?/

\Demo there are terrorizing things out there.\ said Kirara alarmed.

/How do you know?/

Kirara hesitated… and shut her eyes once again in fear. /Kami! Kirara, don't be afraid of him, he is just the writer who has to narrate, he will do you no harm./ Kirara opened those red eyes. \You will not hurt me?\ Iie. \Promise?\ I promise. \Kay, I believe you, but don't think I will not watch my back, got that?\ Got it.

/As I was saying!… Kirara, how do you know there are terrorizing things out there?/

\I dunno… I've heard.\

/Who told you?/

\I told myself.\

/And why did you tell yourself that?/

\Out of habit.\

/You mean to tell me you have never left this place?/

\Um… iie.\

Doshite(xiv)?

\Because there are terrorizing thing out there!… nani(xv), ain't you listening?\

/Demo you can't know that if you've never been out there./ she tried to make her understand/And you can't just sit here and do nothing, we have to go out there./ said the miko decided.

\Doko(xvi)?\

/Wherever. We are going out, is all; we'll take the chance./

\But, what of the signal?\

/There is no signal./

\But, we need a signal to be able to leave!\ screamed Kirara of fear, scared.

/Waa, waa(xvii), don't get that way. The signal… the signal is…/ Kagome contemplated/the signal is… life itself! As simple as that, if we are here, if we are living here, I'm positive it is not to be locked away. Life itself is the signal that we can come out. That we must come out! Do you understand, Kirara?/

\Um… iie.\

/It doesn't matter, I understand and that is enough, this is the signal, alright? Let's go./

\Ano…if you say so… let's go.\

And the both of them made their way to the front gate. \Is he coming with us?\ /He has to, he is the narrator./ I am the writer. /He is the writer./ \Kay, but I'm going to be watching you.\ You don't need to do that. \I'm still going to be watching you.\ Well you worry over nothing. I only watch my back when I feel it's convenient. /Can we go?!/ the miko interrupted the bizarre discussion. And they exited the tower completely.

It was a very cold night, perhaps _the_ coldest of all nights. The miko shot a hostile glare at the narrator. /Could you vary it?/ …It was a very cold night, but enthusiasm engulfed the heart of the miko with such warmth, she didn't feel the least bit cold.

\But it's freezing!\

However, Kirara was shaking terrified under the cold wind freezing her very bones.

/Don't worry, Kirara, everything's gonna be alright./

The two moved closer to the main entrance of the castle, one enormous wrought iron gate rose before them, and just beyond that, the dark abysmal night and liberty.

\Miko…\ whispered Kirara fearfully, as if someone was monitoring them, \we're already outside the tower, in front of the enormous wrought iron gate which take us beyond the castle, we're already decided to confront the world, but, says I, couldn't we stay inside just for the night? Till it's not so dark out there.\

The miko was not listening, her hands gripped the black bars tightly, her sight lost to the profound darkness of the night; meanwhile, the freezing winds fluttered the long raven locks of her hair.

\Miko… miko…\

/I already heard you, Kirara, don't worry, we'll stay the night./

Kirara let out a sigh of relief and rapidly looked for a cozy corner far away from the cold breeze where she could lie down; the miko followed behind and then placed the little kitten across her lap to sleep. As soon as Kirara closed her eyes, she was lost in dream world. Yet, Kagome couldn't conceive her rest.

/'What waits for me out that gate?'/ she thought/'what does life have in store for me?'/ She felt fear.

/I am eager./ the miko contradicted me.

Eagerness can also produce fear.

/Iie, what I feel is anxiety,/ she insisted stubbornly.

Anxiety can be a form of fear.

/I am not afraid./

Mi-ko!!…I breathed in deeply. Look, fear is not always bad; sometimes it serves to keep us alert. You are about to embark into the unknown, about to cross boundaries you never dared before to cross, you are about to take a very important step in your life, in Kirara's life and the lot of this story. It is understandable if you find yourself emotional, anxious to learn what will happen, but you're telling me you feel not the least bit afraid?

/No./

Please!

\Will you please stop arguing once and for all?\ interrupted an upset Kirara, \It is impossible to sleep. You are hardheaded, writer, and you are stubborn, miko. No more arguing. If it helps, writer, I do feel afraid, there are terrible things out there; and don't ask me how I know this, I simply do, alright? Now, please let me sleep the last night I'll ever sleep in tranquility, because after tonight nothing will ever be the same for I do feel scared of the unknown, I do know that I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know that I am tired.\

Kirara, displeased, turned her head away to try to slumber once again, her red eyes glimmered for the last time before hiding behind closed eyelids that… \Urasai na!\ Sorry.

/Alright./ whispered the miko… and the narrator,/I think a do feel a bit afraid./

I knew it! I whispered… and the miko fell asleep.

* * *

i miko – priestess

ii nekoyoukai – cat demon

iii sumimasen? – pardon?

iv ano – um…

v iie – no

vi baka – idiot

vii suman - pardon (masculine)

viii doomo – thank you

ix chikusho - dammit!

x neko – cat

xi demo – but

xii urusai – shut up!

xiii kami – God

xiv doshite – why?

xv nani – what?

xvi doko – where?

xvii waa, waa – alright, alright


End file.
